28 maja 2oo9
by Wielkopolska
Summary: Ludwig x Gilbert, Toris x Feliks


Feliks wygrzebał się z kołdry. Z dołu dochodziły dziwnie znajome dźwięki kłótni. Obrócił się i spadł z łóżka.

- Ałć~!

Zawsze, kiedy się obracał, natrafiał na opór w postaci Torisa, ale dzisiaj Litwy nie było obok. Skojarzył głosy z dołu z jego nieobecnością i potruchtał na dół.

- To~ris~! Tak jakby, gdzie żeś polazł~?

Dwójka kłócących się przy frontowych drzwiach odwróciła się jednocześnie. Polska zamrugał oczami widząc w progu Gilberta. Toris podskoczył szybko do Feliksa, ściągną koszulę i podał mu ją.

- Zasłoń się, proszę.

Polska dopiero skojarzył, że był nagi. Wziął od Litwy koszulę i niedbale narzucił ją sobie na biodra.

- Co jest? Totalnie człowiekowi nie dajecie spać, wiecie?

- Wiesz co ten…ten drań mi powiedział?! Że mały Fritz przechodził reżizm!

- No a nie! – odkrzyknął Toris. – Pamiętasz, jak przydzielono mu armię dzieci, którymi miał dowodzić? Po roku je uzbroili!

- I co z tego? To taka rozrywka.

- Tak? To dlaczego budziłeś go wystrzałem armatnim co rano? Dlaczego karałeś go biciem, jeżeli spadł z konia albo włożył rękawiczki w mroźny dzień? Dlaczego pozwalałeś jego ojcowi chwytać go za gardło i rzucać o ziemię?!

- Fritz musiał być silny!

- Jego ojciec był dostatecznie walnięty! Zakazał nawet plotkować, grożąc przekupkom odebraniem im kramu!

- Przynajmniej go zapamiętali! A Fritza za wszczynanie wojen! To było możliwe tylko, kiedy on był silnym władcą, bo dwoje niemowlaków przed nim umarło podczas koronacji. Pierwszemu korona zgniotła czaszkę, drugi na śmierć przeraził się wystrzałów armatnich!

Feliks słuchał tych krzyków w milczeniu, ale postanowił się wtrącić.

- Generalnie to tego Twojego Fritza zapamiętali jeszcze z jednego powodu.

Litwa i Gilbert zapomnieli o obecności Polski i teraz znowu się zdziwili słysząc go.

- Z jakiego jeszcze? – zapytał Prusy.

- No bo on realnie niemiłosiernie śmierdział.

W Gilbercie się zaczęło gotować i się odgryzł:

- Policjanci szukali u Ciebie pumy, znaleźli lwa. Rywina. Lepszy Lew w garści niż puma pod Opolem!

Wyszedł trzaskają drzwiami.

- A jemu co, totalnie odbiło? Po co tu przyszedł?

- Sam nie wiem – Toris odwrócił się w stronę Feliksa.

Zamarł, bo spadła mu koszula i mógł oglądać blondyna w całej okazałości.

- Generalnie byś się nie gapił, a brał do roboty – usłyszał Polskę.

Podszedł do niego i pocałował lekko. Feliks się tym nie zadowolił, przyciągnął go bliżej siebie chwytając za guzik od rozporka Litwy i wpił się w jego usta mocniej, rozgaszczając w środku swój język. Toris poczuł ogień w żyłach i zaczął napierać na Polskę ciałem, rękoma głaszcząc jego plecy i ramiona. Feliks zamruczał mu w usta i rozpiął jego rozporek, wsuwając rękę w bokserki Litwy. Ten jęknął, zaczął jednocześnie językiem okrążać język kochanka i przysunął go do siebie łapiąc za pośladki. Polska poczuł, że krew dopływa mu do dolnych partii ciała, zadrżał. Toris gładził mu pośladki i nadal napierał, aż dotarli do kanapy. Feliks w końcu wyciągnął dłoń z bokserek Litwy, aby móc się przytrzymać i nie spaść. Toris za to ściągnął swoje spodnie razem z bielizną i ułożył się pomiędzy nogami Polski. Uniósł jego kolana i widząc jego gotowość, wziął go do ust. Feliks wyprężył się z głośnym jękiem. Litwa chciał go uciszyć i zatkać ręką usta, ale Polska miał inne plany. Wziął do ust jego palce i zaczął namiętnie je wylizywać. Toris zadrżał i poczuł, że i on jest już gotowy. Kontynuował jednak, bezwiednie powtarzając ruchy języka i ust Feliksa. Kiedy ten zauważył tą zbieżność, natychmiast zaczął ssać i lizać palce Litwy w taki sposób, że sam zadrżał. Kiedy Toris się do tego dopasował, Polska nie wytrzymał.

Litwa przełknął, podniósł się do twarzy Feliksa i zasłaniając dłonią nadal bezwstydnie sterczącą męskość Polski szepnął mu do ucha:

- To było szybkie, Feliks…

Polska zamroczony z rozkoszy szukał go ustami i przyciągał do siebie rękoma. Litwa wyprostował się, uniósł nogi Feliksa i wszedł w niego, podejmując od razu szybką akcję. Polska na początku wydał zduszony okrzyk z bólu, ale w miarę ruchów Torisa zaczął jęczeć i prężyć się odurzony. Litwa nie słyszał jego jęków, ponieważ one lubieżnie wydobywały się również z jego ust.

Zastygł w bezruchu i doszedł w Feliksie w tym samym momencie, co blondyn. Wyszedł z niego i opadł na Polskę. Ten go delikatnie pieścił i całował po twarzy. Toris uniósł się i popatrzył w oczy Feliksa. Polska odwzajemnił spojrzenie z uśmiechem i wtulił twarz w tors Litwy.

- Zachód! Zachód!

Ludwig słyszał łomotanie w drzwi. Wyszedł z łazienki i otworzył bratu, od razu mówiąc:

- Żałuj, że nie byłeś wczoraj na meczu. Antonio rozgromił Arthura 2:0, a Vash sędziował.

Gilbert spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Niemcy machnął ręką.

- Nieważne. Co tu robisz?

Prusy zaczął wylewać wszystko, co dzisiaj usłyszał od Torisa. Ludwig zdziwił się tym słowotokiem. Usiedli w salonie. Kiedy Gilbert skończył, Niemcy postawił mu kufel piwa.

- Olej to. Wiesz co u mnie zrobił Fryderyk II, jak byłem mały? Zaprosił gości na kolację, nakarmił ich, a potem kazał rozciąć im brzuchy, aby zobaczyć, jak człowiek trawi pokarm.

Prusy parsknął do swojego piwa.

- Naprawdę?

- No. A, i odnośnie stereotypów. Oni Cię kładą do jednego worka z brutalnością, etc, prawda?

- Taa.

- No to powiedz mi, kto założył pierwsze obozy koncentracyjne.

- Ty, przecież to logiczne.

- Nie.

- Nie?

- No nie. Pierwsze założył Antonio u Kuby. W końcu Kuba kiedyś mieszkał z Hiszpanią, jak Romano. Drugie założył Arthur gdzieś na południu Afryki. Trzecie Ivan, bolszewicy i te sprawy. Dopiero potem byłem ja.

Gilbert patrzył na niego zdziwiony, a Ludwig uśmiechał się ponuro i pociągnął łyk ze swojego kufla. Niemcy wstał, uszedł parę kroków, ale zachwiał się i przewrócił. Prusy zerwał się i kucnął przy bracie.

- Zachód? Co Ci?

- Balowałem wczoraj u Hiszpanii… i mam kaca.

- Eeee?!? Czemu mnie nie było?!

- Nie wiem, gdzie się szlajałeś. Pocieszę Cię. Nawet dobrze, że Cię nie było, bo Elżbieta pogodziła się z Roderichem.

- Co Ty...?! - Gilbert zbladł i szarpnął Ludwiga za koszulę, rozrywając ją.

Niemcy wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Prusami. Nie patyczkując się długo, Gilbert jedną ręką przyciągnął głowę brata do siebie i zaczął całować go dziko, drugą przejechał po jego torsie i rozpinał rozporek Ludwiga. Niemcy nie pozostając dłużny wsunął dłonie pod koszulę brata, a kiedy dotarł do jego ramion, po prostu ją rozerwał. Jednocześnie z nim włożyli dłonie do bokserek drugiego. Wolnymi dłońmi zsunęli swoje spodnie razem z bielizną. Patrząc sobie w oczy rozpoczęli ruchy dłoni. Krew nabiegła im do policzków, i nie tylko. Po chwili ich męskości oddały sobie salwy. Prusy rzucił się na brata, przewracając go. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i znowu zaczął go całować, palcami drażniąc jego sutki. Ludwig wsunął swój język w usta brata, rękoma przyciskając go do siebie. Gilbert uniósł się, chwycił dumę Niemiec ręką, nakierował i usiadł na nowo z jękiem. Ludwig odchylił głowę do tyłu zagryzając usta. Prusy oparł się rękoma na torsie Niemiec i zaczął coraz szybciej unosić się i znowu opadać. Ludwig chwycił jego męskość obiema dłońmi i znów zaczął nimi poruszać. Oddali się temu całkowicie, doprowadzając do kolejnej salwy. Zatrzymali się dysząc i nie patrząc na siebie. Mokrzy, lepcy, spoceni, pachnący rozkoszą i wstydem.


End file.
